tfvsbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Iustitia Prime/The Casual's Guide To Multiversal Singularities
When The Transformers was introduced in the 1980's Hasbro had no concept of a multiverse, just different stories diverging from a common product. By the time of the Unicron Trilogy a Transformers multiverse had been established and from there the concept of Multiversal Singularities was introduced. Essentially, Hasbro created this term for a canon explanation for why Unicron, Primus and the Thirteen Primes were all unique individuals across the multiverse despite appearing very different across many mediums. The idea is that all across the multiverse there is only one true Primus, one true Unicron, etc. Now that made no sense because Unicron's origins conflicted even back in the 80's between the Marvel comic and the Sunbow cartoon canon. Even within the comics Unicron blatantly told Galvatron that a Unicron from another timeline was a different version of himself... meaning different guys. Primus didn't even exist in the cartoon. As for the Thirteen Primes, guys like The Fallen acted and appeared very differently across mediums, specifically his introduction in the Dreamwave comics vs his film debut in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. All these cosmic beings have also been killed, like a lot, across mediums. And that's where Hasbro dug its feet into the ground and tried to logic its ways around logic to make every make sense if you squint really hard. While high. Hasbro created convoluted explanations which were themselves routinely added onto, revised, retconned, etc. as contradictions piled up. Eventually the concept was thrown out entirely in an exclusive comic, Out of One, Many in 2015. To be clear, Multiversal Singularity is a big misnomer to people in the VS community not deeply familiar with the source material. It has nothing to do with multiverse-busting or black holes. Here is an idiot's guide to the Multiversal versions of Unicron, Primus and the Thirteen Primes: Rules for Multiversal Singularities: 1. While there are countless alternate versions of Optimus Prime, Starscream, Bumblebee, etc. across countless alternate universes and timelines, there is only one Unicron, Primus, ... 1A. Unicron may only exist within one universe at a time. If he is defeated or victorious in one reality he can "hop" to another realm to start attacking reality again. 1B. Primus exists across all universes simulatenously. If he is destroyed in one reality then he theoretically is killed in every reality. 1C. The Thirteen Primes are also singular beings created by Primus. Though they appear in many different universes despite being shown to die in various media this doesn't stop them from continuing to exist because time evidently flows differently across the multiverse and thus the Fallen dying in the movies doesn't mean he won't show up elsewhere... "And there's only one Prima in the entire multiverse because all of the Thirteen, Unicron, and Primus are singularities." 2. Rule 1 has a lot of exceptions, actually. So there are plenty of versions of Unicron, Primus, and the Thirteen Primes. Officialy policy this makes a distinction between higher-dimensional versions of these characters, Singularities, and very similar-looking but disconnected non-Singularity versions. "As I am currently in the process of assimilating that version of myself into the higher-dimensional Vector Prime singularity quantum wavestructure, perhaps when all is said and done his facial hair shall be mine." 2A. The Singularity versions are connected to an "overmind" sort of quantum event. These versions tend to take the form of robotic beings with astral or psychic forms able to exist within other or higher dimensions and realms. 2A1. This would include the more godly G1 Marvel versions of Unicron and Primus, each members of dark and light god pantheons. For them, their robot planet bodies are merely corporeal shells created by psionically reshaping asteroids their true pychic energy forms were imprisoned in. 2A2. A Kreon (basically Transformer legos) version called UniKreon exists. 2A3. The Unicron introduced in the Unicron Trilogy (Transformers: Armada, Energon, Cybertron) was heavily connected to the Singularity phenomena. 2B. The non-Singularity versions of these characters are many and only bear superficial resemblence to the true articles. 2B1. Such beings in G1 lore include the Unicron from the 86' animated film and catoon series which is a transforming robot planet created by the scientist Primacron, and the Thirteen member Prima of this series is just an early Transformer. And the Unicron from the Devil's Due TF/GI Joe crossover - a banished alien entity. IDW's G1 comics were also written as a non-Singularity series before the concept was eliminated, with the Thirteen Primes being glorified warlords and Primus relegated to myth. 2B2. The 2001 RID continuity features a non-Singularity Unicron as well that could lose a fist-fight to a transforming Death Star, according to Vector Prime. There's even an RID version of Unicron who was just a fearsome warlord who merged his mind with Planet X. 2B3. Tyran universes, the Michael Bay realities, also seemingly lack a Unicron connected to the Singularity. With the exception of a the RID Unicron whose corpse, Planet X, moved into one of these worlds. "Primacron has been observed in Malgus streams as well. However, there is nothing of the singularity about him. Separate instances of him pop up occasionally, just as multiple instances of you exist throughout the multiverse. He does indeed possess a powerful intellect, so much so that some versions of him are able to construct that dimension's Unicron. Generally speaking, if a Unicron is built by him, it is not a part of the greater phenomena, though perhaps Primacron's mighty psyche is so in-tune with the cosmos that he draws inspiration from the nightmares of other realities." - Ask Vector Prime 3. Multiversal Singularities are not omnipotent, omniscient or omnipresent and are still subject to the laws within a given reality. "The answer to that question is more complicated than you imagine. As you know, "singularity" can be a bit of a misnomer. Different universe streams have different fundamental constants, meaning they behave by different rules. The Uniend Cluster, for example, was long separated from the rest of the Multiverse by some kind of cosmic proto-barrier. That changed recently, which has resulted in the Uniend Thirteen and the Thirteen from the portions of the Multiverse hospitable to Singularities to begin to blend their perceptions. For beings such as myself, it can be a confusing time, as I assimilate new memories and histories and mythologies and futures. The process is not yet complete, so beings with a truly Multiversal perspective may well notice inconsistencies." - Ask Vector Prime 3A. As mentioned before, Singularities may experience the flow of time differently based on the reality they manifest in and thus may even be forced to experience life in reverse. "While Primus is indeed usually the embodiment of my people's hopes and dreams, typically made manifest as the planet Cybertron, that is certainly not always the case. Different reality streams have different basic building blocks of physics. In the Malgus Cluster, for example, the non-linear WY-att pulse function generates interference waves in the 8.7 range, much higher than in any other dimension I have encountered. I believe that it is this constant that precluded the existence of Primus and other Multiuniversal Singularities. At least, for extended periods of time. I could pop in for a bit if necessary without creating a branched non-singularity self, in all probability." - Ask Vector Prime 3B. There are entire chunks of the Transformer Multiverse that are not capable of hosting Singularity beings. This includes the entirety of the Malgus (Transformers: Animated) and Uniend (Transformers Aligned) sub-multiverses/continuity families. "I cannot answer your questions definitively. The Covenant do not seem to exist in all, indeed most, realities. I believe they may well be Multiversal Singularities, albeit extremely limited ones. On the other hand, they may simply be archetypes so profound as to be duplicated across several realities nearly unaltered, an extreme example of trans-dimensional harmonic resonance. I remember tales of their creation on Methusula's moon, Protos, the template for what would much later become Cybertron. They were created immediately before, or perhaps immediately after, Primon, and the twelve-and-the-one were the templates upon which The Thirteen were created. Or, perhaps, the Covenant and Primon ARE The Thirteen, are us, in a different guise, having walked a different path, partially divorced from our singular nature and yet still attenuated to us." - Ask Vector Prime 3C. And of course there may be instances in which, possibly there are very limited versions of Singularities, but it's hard to be sure even for a Singularity like Vector Prime. "I would suggest staying away from any negative polarity universes, in any event. They can be disorienting for the unwary traveler." - Ask Vector Prime "I would be hesitant to travel to a negative polarity universe. Given my status as a unique being in the Multiverse, it is possible that to travel to such a reality would twist the very fabric of my being. True, it is also possible that I would emerge with my personality matrix unchanged, but I wouldn't want to take that chance." - Ask Vector Prime "I have traced the source of this rumor to a negative polarity universe. It is entirely possible that a version of me who travels to such a stream might indeed prevaricate on that and other subjects." - Ask Vector Prime 3D. To further drive home the reliance Singularities have on the universes they manifest in, there are negative universes in which the "polarity" is reversed, such as in the Shattered Glass universe. Basically good guys are bad and bad guys are good. It's very inconsistent though. 3D1. Unicron and Primus maintained their normal nature in the Shattered Glass story until Singularities were retconned away. This would indicate that they aren't affected by this universal constant. Nexus Prime similarly maintains his nature as a good guy during his travels within and out of the Shattered-verse. 3D2. Alpha Trion, however, does demonstrate an evil nature in this universe. Vector Prime, when asked about negative universes, does mention that negative universes at least have the potential to alter him and so he stays clear of them. "The death of any deity is virtually guaranteed to send shockwaves rippling forwards and backwards through the quantum foam underpinning that reality. Witness the impact on timestreams near what you might refer to as Primax 787.3 Alpha. An omniversal reality was pulled into quantum-string vibrational alignment with their reality, allowing the people of the distant reality of Planet Sandra to make contact. Beings especially attenuated to the lifestream matrices of Vector Sigma, such as Godmessenger and Godmaster, acquire multiple conflicting histories and futures. Other streams that might otherwise be unrelated are pulled into probability vortex left by Cybertron's absence, their string vibrational eigenstates orienting to create one massive unified timeline where before there were many. Dimensional fragments from other clusters were duplicated wholecloth in this OG Reality, with completely different fermion modality, creating entirely new dimensional streams identical but for cosmetic details!" - Ask Vector Prime 4. This is, at the end of the day, a bunch of gobbledeegook. Hasbro and its people had a neat ide to connect all its current and past stories and properties ala Marvel and DC. It was terribly executed. And then instead of coming to terms with the inconsistencies, Hasbro and its proxies continued to double-down with nonsensical explanations for why Multiversal Singularities - singular unique beings existing throughout a vast multiverse with conflicting stories - totally made sense. And then, finally, in the exclusive comic story Out Of One, Many.... 5. Multiversal Singularities were retconned away in 2015. They don't even exist anymore. Nexus Prime combined the power of Prima's Star Saber with the Terminus Blade to strengthen the barriers between universes, breaking Singularities into countless alternate versions of themselves. The inconsistencies don't matter anymore because there are no multiverse-concious beings in Transformers. Unicron can be anything from just a robot planet, to a warlord, to an alien, to an energy being to a doomsday weapon. Primus can be anything from a supercomputer, to a metal golem that eats stars, to a tiny robot that makes Matrix crystals. The Thirteen Primes can be anything from demi-gods, to warlords, to legendary heroes with special artefacts. 6. This is more of a note than anything. The specific phenomena from the FunPub comics and Cybertron cartoon, the "Unicron Singularity", tends to be taken out of context. Primus and Unicron were described in their multiversal incarnations as being like cogs within the clockwork of creation, not the masters of existence itself. Similarly, the Thirteen Primes were singular beings with very important duties such as defending time, space and causality - but they're still Transformers with physical limitations. And Unicron and Primus have limitations on the physical, psychic, astral and godly planes. They've never been all-powerful. When people talk about Unicron destroying multiverses they are taking one of two (or both) things out of context. 6A. They may be taking a story from the Marvel comics out of context in which Unicron destroyed that universe's predecessor universe. The exact text is "Every planet, whole galaxies, even the stuff of space itself -- gone, destroyed... consumed! Leaving only... the void! Cocooned in absolute nothingness, the force that you know as Unicron slumbered, its terrible hunger and lust for destruction finally appeased! But Unicron had not been thorough, and tiny cosmic fragments of the '''old realms' that had escaped the purge reacted with each other. The resultant explosion triggered a chain reaction that led - over countless trillions of your years -- to the creation of the universe as you know it today! Its sentient core, alert now to the threat posed by Unicron, created a guardian, a yin to Unicron's yang. It called its child Primus! Unicron awoke to find new life teeming around him once more. He did not question why -- he simply began to destroy it over again."'' People see the word 'realms' in plural as somehow read that as 'multiverse' when such a concept hadn't even been conceived by Marvel writer Simon Furman let alone Hasbro. It's pretty clear, in context, that the 'old realms' just refers to whatever parts of the singular universe Unicron missed. And even then, the graphics in this comic, combined with the narratives in all three origin myths in the Marvel US and UK comics, makes it clear Unicron destroying the prior universe took time. When he wakes up and attacks the new universe he's seek physically striking planetoids. There's no evidence Unicron was a multiverse-buster as far back as the 1980's. He is impressive - he slept through the new big bang. Primus also releases a universe-shaking scream in Primal Scream. In their fight visuals in flashbacks it's also shown that their blows in combat were shaking the universe. But these are still not the same as one-shotting a multiverse. Downplaying is bad but so is wanking by taking things out of context. 6B. Keeping in mind that the Multiversal stories of FunPub present Unicron and Primus as needed components for cosmic balance, it's not at all odd that Unicron's removal from reality - stuck in the Grand Black Hole which would come to be known as the Unicron Singularity - threatened to destroy the multiverse over time without being reversed. What people do, though, is say "Vector Prime said he looked into the future and that nothing was there because the Unicron Singularity ate the multiverse... so Unicron is a multiverse-buster!" The problem is that there's no time frame for how long such a feat would take. Also it's not a feat of Unicron but of a black hole. It also blatantly requires Unicron's corporeal body to die and his essence to be trapped in said black hole. How do you quantify that? On top of these issues, again, the timeframe for destroying even one whole universe is very much impossible to show. For instance, the Grand Black Hole or Unicron Singularity is present in both the Japanese dubbed Galaxy Force and the English dubbed Transformers: Cybertron. And it pretty much does nothing. Both dubs of this anime cover 51 episodes. The only difference is that in Cybertron the black hole is threatening to consume Cybertron wheras in Galaxy Force it already has consumed it. And yet for 50+ episodes Cybertron remains in tact and is a common setting. While it existed the Unicron Singularity event only threatened 4 other universes to unknown degrees. And what's more we also know that the only reason it affected the multiverse was because it upset the natural balance of good and evil. By trapping Unicron in the black hole, the singularity began pulling other Unicrons towards it. This is a chain reaction on a cosmic scale. And honestly hald to reason this Unicron Singularity stuff was made canon was so Hasbro could use its reality warping aspects to write off all the continuity erros caused by their English dub. 6C. And in similar fashion to the Unicron Singularity, there's a page from the FunPub comics where Unicron's herald Ramjet states he'll kill the multiverse by killing Primus. This is the same thing. Because Primus is mathematically anchored across most realities in the Transformers Multiverse, removing his essence (in this case by opening a Unicron-tainted Matrix aka the Dead Matrix into Cybertron) by killing him would drastically affect the multiverse as a whole. And Ramjet again is making it clear that they wouldn't just be killing Primus but feeding Cybertron to the Grand Black Hole. So if trapping Unicron in a black hole upsets the balance of good and evil and creates a chain reaction throughout the universe, obviously doing it again with Primus would make it worse. There are universes where Primus and Cybertron are destroyed by Unicron and it does not wipe out all of reality. There are also plenty of instances of Unicron being destroyed and it only affecting him. It's clear, in context, that this multiverse-erasing phenomena requires a specific plan aimed at abusing the specific quantum/cosmic rules of the Transformers multiverse. Even the Unicron Singularity only happened because Primus trapped Unicron's lifeforce within a star which collapsed and became a black hole, trapping him. "I normally strive for honesty in all of my dealings, though like all beings I am fallible. I have been known to make mistakes from time to time, due to forgetfulness or gaps in my database. I try to avoid deliberate faleshood." - Ask Vector Prime Category:Blog posts